The Hewlett-Packard "DeskJet" family of printers have used end affected engagement of the paper drop system at the output of the printer. Activation occurs by moving the pen carriage to the extreme end of its travel where it pushes on a lever which causes the drive roller to engage with a rotatable platen. The drive roller then rotates forward, taking the platen with it, and rotating the platen down under the drive roller so that the paper can fall into the output tray. A key disadvantage of this system is the extra pen carriage travel which is needed to engage the platen with the drive roller. This travel adds to the overall width of the printer.